don't go
by rappicasso
Summary: :: 2nd shoot - i'm sorry :: "Maafkan aku, Hyung." / EXO Fanfiction / KrisKai / Warning: BoysLove
1. Don't Go

**rappicasso**

presents

a non-alternate universe fanfiction

**DON'T GO**

:: oneshot ::

.

_jangan pergi, karena aku mencintaimu_

.

Ini sudah sebulan lebih semenjak kabar tentang Kris yang hendak hengkang dari EXO. Namun, belum ada tanda-tanda dari pria yang pernah mengaku bahwa di kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah seorang Superman. Dan pihak SM Entertainment memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan setiap kegiatan EXO―walau hanya dengan 11 member. EXO juga tetap mengadakan konsernya―bernyanyi dan menari, walau hanya dengan 11 member. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat beberapa pihak merasa sedih―terutama member EXO sendiri.

Tao adalah salah satu member yang terpukul karena kepergian Kris yang terkesan mendadak. Sayangnya, Tao tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, sehingga terkesan ia sangat membenci Kris―padahal tidak. Tak ada satu pun member yang membenci Kris. Saat itu, mereka hanya terkejut dan sedikit kecewa karena keputusan sepihak Kris. Pasalnya, tak ada satu pun member yang mengetahui mengenai hal ini sebelumnya. Mereka juga masih belum tahu mengenai alasan Kris, karena Kris seolah sulit untuk dijangkau.

Namun ada fakta yang mengejutkan dan membuat seluruh member EXO merasa lega. Pada konser hari pertama EXO di Seoul, Kris meng _update_ di Weibo-nya tentang penampilan member EXO. Setidaknya, hal itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa Kris masih peduli pada member-membernya.

Meski begitu, member lain tak henti-hentinya berusaha untuk menghubungi Kris.

Nomor Kris memang aktif, tapi pria itu seperti tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Jongin menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya dalam sebulan terakhir, Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi Kris namun selalu mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Jongin merasa iba pada member lainnya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa―mengingat bahwa ia tak cukup dekat dengan Kris selama ini. Jadi, ia hanya bisa diam disana sambil terus berdoa agar Kris kembali ke EXO. Padahal, ia sangat mengagumi Kris. Menurutnya, Kris adalah pria dewasa yang bijaksana dan selalu ingin belajar. Pria itu juga selalu berhasil mengundang tawa, meski padahal ia sedang berusaha menjaga imejnya. Ya, sepertinya Jongin menyukai Kris.

"Masih tak ada jawaban?" tegur Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah dengan ponsel yang masih tertempel di telinganya. "Belum," balasnya, lalu menurunkan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol! Kemarilah sebentar!" Suara Joonmyeon terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Jongin-ah, aku ke dapur dulu." Chanyeol berpamitan, kemudian melesat ke dapur dengan kedua kakinya yang jenjang.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Menunggu memang melelahkan―apalagi bagi orang yang tak melakukan apa-apa seperti Jongin. Tapi, ia memang tak bisa mengusahakan sesuatu―walau sekedar berusaha menelepon Kris.

Eh, tunggu!

Jongin belum pernah berusaha menelepon Kris. Ia pun segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya. Tak ada salahnya juga kan, menghubungi Kris? Jari Jongin bergerak lincah di atas layar ponselnya. Namun untuk sesaat, ia menjadi ragu kembali. Jika panggilan member lainnya saja tak diangkat―bahkan Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan Kris―mungkinkah panggilan darinya akan diangkat?

Jongin mendesah kecil, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan kontak Kris. Ia hanya perlu menekan tombol _call_ dan akan terjawab pertanyaan itu. Jongin pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menekan tombol tersebut dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

TUT

TUT

TUT

Terdengar nada sambung.

Jongin menggigit jarinya sendiri―berharap Kris bersedia mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Hello?_"

Jongin melotot, bahkan kedua matanya nyaris keluar. Ya Tuhan, Kris mengangkat panggilannya! Ia ingin berteriak memanggil member lainnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia harus memanfaatkannya dengan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik―memohon Kris agar tetap bertahan di EXO.

"_Hello?_ _Who's there?_"

"Urm, halo, Kris Hyung," ucap Jongin yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya? Siapa ini?" Kris mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Jongin mengernyit. _Apa Kris Hyung tidak menyimpan nomor ponselnya?_ Baiklah, mari kita pikirkan itu nanti. "Urm, seorang―teman?"

"Teman?" tanya Kris bingung. "Maaf, siapa ini?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia harus mengungkap identitasnya. Ia takut setelah ia menyebutkan namanya, maka Kris akan menutup panggilannya. "Sebelum aku mengatakan tentang siapa aku, tolong dengarkan ini."

Kris diam.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi." Jongin berbisik lirih. "Ada banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu. Ada orang yang ingin melihatmu menari dan menyanyi lagi," lanjut Jongin masih dengan suara yang lirih.

Kris masih terdiam.

"Jangan pergi, karena aku mencintaimu." Jongin buru-buru mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya di depan dada. Dadanya benar-benar berdegup kencang. _Pernyataan macam apa itu?_ batin Jongin dalam hati. Ia tak mengerti kenapa bibirnya dengan lancang mengatakan hal semacam itu. Memangnya, Jongin mencintai Kris, eh?

"Hei, Jongin. Kenapa kau?" Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk di sofa ruang tengah bersama Jongin. Ia meraih remot TV dan menyalakan TV-nya.

"O-oh, gwaenchana," balas Jongin bohong. "Aku ke kamar dulu." Jongin pun segera menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar aneh."

.

000

.

Ini adalah keajaiban. Tapi seberapa kerasnya kau mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah keajaiban, kenyataannya ini memang terjadi.

Kris kembali.

Wu Yifan kembali.

Duizzhang kembali.

Dan semua orang menyambut kembalinya Kris ke EXO dengan rasa haru dan senang―tangis, tawa, pelukan dan candaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Member EXO merasa sangat bahagia akan hal itu―apalagi Jongin. Entah kenapa, ia berharap bahwa panggilan misteriusnya waktu itulah yang mampu menyadarkan Kris.

"Aku berada disini, bukan tanpa alasan," ungkap Kris saat melakukan konfrensi pers. "Ini semua karena para fans, keluarga dan tentu saja member EXO yang kucintai," tutur Kris sambil menatap ke arah depan―dimana member EXO berkumpul disana. "Tapi dari alasan-alasan itu, ada satu alasan yang spesial."

Para reporter yang menghadiri konfrensi pers itu nampak mulai riuh karena rasa penasaran.

"Suatu hari, aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk bertahan di EXO. Dia juga memintaku untuk tidak pergi, karena dia mencintaiku," jelas Kris.

"Siapa itu?"

"Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

"Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Kris tersenyum. "Aku tahu siapa penelepon itu. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

Jongin mulai ketakutan. _Mungkinkah Kris Hyung tahu bahwa itu adalah aku? Ya Tuhan, mau ditaruh mana mukaku ini?_

"Tapi kurasa, biarkan ini tetap menjadi rahasia antara aku dan dia," lanjut Kris.

Para pemburu berita itu nampak kecewa.

"Memangnya, siapa orang yang dimaksud Kris Hyung?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah melihat Kris dekat dengan seseorang," balas Luhan yang masih terfokus pada sosok Kris.

"Dan aku yakin, dia sedang mendengarku saat. Jadi aku ingin mengatakan―" Kris mengambil jeda sejenak. "―aku juga mencintaimu."

Seseorang, tolong selamatkan jantung Jongin sekarang juga!

.

000

.

**Kembali ke EXO, Kris Membawa Kekasih Baru** " '...sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mengetahui jika Kris sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Tapi setelah mendengar pernyataannya di konfrensi pers tadi, kurasa kami akan segera mendapat 'anggota keluarga' baru,' tutur Luhan."

**Kris Kembali dengan Pernyataan Cintanya** "...Kris memang sempat dikabarkan sudah memiliki kekasih, namun kabar itu mereda seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kemarin, saat melakukan konfrensi pers, Kris melakukan pernyataan cinta pada sosok yang masih dirahasiakan."

**Propose** "...meskipun dikenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, sepertinya Kris ingin sedikit mengubah imejnya dengan bersikap romantis di hadapan fans dan pers. Hal itu terbukti dengan ungkapannya di konfrensi pers kemarin. 'Jadi aku ingin mengatakan―aku juga mencintaimu." Apakah ini semacam ungkapan cinta atau Kris sedang melamar pujaan hatinya?"

**Kris the Picassanova** "...terkenal dengan julukan picasso, sepertinya Kris akan mendapat julukan baru setelah aksi mengejutkannya di konfrensi persnya―cassanova. Seperti yang kita ketahui, dengan pesonanya, Kris memang berhasil memikat banyak orang, tapi nampaknya, tak cukup banyak orang yang mampu menarik hati Kris―kecuali sosok yang masih dirahasiakan olehnya."

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya ke atas sofa sambil tertawa geli. Ia baru saja membaca cuplikan-cuplikan berita melalui ponselnya. Jongin belum sempat berhasil menetralkan degup jantungnya, kini perutnya serasa digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Ia benar-benar tak menduga bahwa ucapan Kris kemarin berhasil membuat dunia ini _sedikit kacau_. Bayangkan saja, banyak portal berita yang membicarakan Kris. Dan menurut Jongin, itu hanya akal-akalan Kris.

"Kau menertawakan apa, Kim Jongin?" tegur Kris yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa segelas air putih.

Jongin masih tertawa. "Kau hebat, Hyung. Ucapanmu saat konfrensi pers kemarin sukses membuat banyak orang membicarakanmu sekarang," ungkap Jongin. "Kau memang pandai membual."

Kris mengernyit, lalu duduk di samping Jongin―begitu dekat dengan Jongin. "Membual?"

"Ya, itu hanya akal-akalanmu kan, Hyung?" Jongin kembali tertawa.

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin―menindih tubuh pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Siapa bilang itu hanya akal-akalanku, Kim Jongin?" tanya Kris dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Jongin menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Kris lekat-lekat. "M-maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu, eh?" Kris tersenyum miring. "Aku tahu, siapa penelepon itu. Aku tahu, siapa yang mengucapkan 'jangan pergi, karena aku mencintaimu'."

Jongin refleks menutup mulutnya. "K-kau―"

"Jangan main-main denganku, Kim Jongin. Karena sepertinya, aku mulai tertarik denganmu."

Oh tidak! Seseorang, tolong bunuh Kim Jongin sekarang juga!

.

**END**

.

Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya wkwk. Silakan kalian tebak-tebak sendiri, apa yang bakalan Kris lakukan ke Jongin? Palingan ya, Kris bakalan ngejar-ngejar Jongin. Atau malah, mereka langsung _fuck each other_? /slapped/

Silakan berimajinasi sendiri ya~

jangan lupa meninggalkan review buat saya~

_love,_

_rappicasso_


	2. I'm Sorry

**rappicasso**

presents

a non-alternate universe fanfiction

**DON'T GO**

:: 2nd shoot - i'm sorry ::

Hari ini seluruh member EXO mendapat kebebasan dari pihak SM Entertainment―terbebas dari seluruh aktivitas di dunia hiburan. Tentu saja, member EXO menyambutnya dengan sukacita―mengingat bahwa akan sangat sulit mendapat liburan di tengah jadwal padat mereka yang begitu mencekik. Dan member EXO sudah memutuskan untuk menikmati hari ini dengan berjalan-jalan ke Lotte World.

Seharusnya, seluruh member menikmatinya.

Namun, tidak dengan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo―juga Jongin.

_Well_, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo memiliki alasan khusus untuk hal itu, karena Joonmyeon sedang demam dan terpaksa tinggal di dorm, sementara Kyungsoo dengan bermurah hati menemani Joonmyeon.

Lantas, ada apa dengan Jongin?

Entah mengapa, Jongin mungkin menjadi salah satu pihak yang mengutuk kembalinya Kris ke EXO. Bukan, ini bukan karena Jongin memiliki dendam atau rasa tak suka pada Kris sejak mereka berada dalam satu _boygroup_, melainkan sejak insiden jangan-pergi-karena-aku-mencintaimu. Insiden itu masih ditutup rapat oleh Kris, meski member lainnya berusaha merecokinya dan membongkar rahasia Kris. Jongin juga sama sekali tak berniat mengumbar cerita itu, karena ia tak ingin ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh member lainnya―terutama Sehun. Namun gelagat aneh Kris pada Jongin cukup mengundang tanya pada member lainnya. Kedua member itu―Kris dan Jongin―jarang terlihat dekat dan akhir-akhir ini, Kris gencar mendekati Jongin.

Seperti hari ini.

"Hei, Kim Jongin-ku yang manis." Kris merangkul pundak Jongin dengan mesra―segera setelah ia turun dari mobil. Ia harus mempercepat langkah kakinya, karena kaki Jongin yang tak bisa dibilang pendek.

Jongin menggeliat resah. "Ish, berhenti memanggilku begitu, Hyung," desisnya pelan. Sejak insiden 'itu', Kris juga selalu memiliki panggilan-panggilan manis―tapi tetap kedengaran menjijikkan bagi Jongin―untuk Jongin, seperti Manis, Cantik, Seksi, dan Cokelat Manis―oke, ini kedengaran seperti mengejek warna kulit Jongin, eh?

Kris tertawa pelan. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menggoda Jongin, karena menurutnya Jongin memang selalu terlihat manis di matanya. "Oh, jadi kau tak suka dipanggil Manis? Bagaimana kalau 'Seksi?'" Kris berbisik pelan di telinga Jongin.

"Hentikan semua panggilan menjijikkan itu!" Jongin berteriak―terlalu keras.

Member lainnya yang berjalan lebih dulu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin dan Kris berada.

Kris langsung melepas rangkulannya pada pundak Jongin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hei, kenapa berteriak?" Baekhyun nampak jengkel.

"Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" Minseok mulai khawatir.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?" Suara Luhan terdengar lembut.

Tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati Jongin dan Kris. "Jongin, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Itu Chanyeol. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika Chanyeol merupakan fans Jongin. Jadi, dia selalu memperhatikan keadaan Jongin―seperti sekarang. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?" Kali ini, Chanyeol menatap Kris.

Kris hanya terdiam.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung. Kris Hyung hanya menjahiliku dari tadi," gumam Jongin pelan. "Maaf sudah mengganggu." Jongin mengucapnya dengan setengah berteriak agar member lain mendengar permintaan maafnya. Ia membungkuk sekilas.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sementara member lainnya mengikuti Baekhyun―minus Kris, Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ikuti yang lain." Chanyeol menggandeng lengan Jongin, kemudian mengajaknya mengikuti member lainnya.

Kris masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, selain hanya mendesah keras-keras.

.

000

.

Jongin baru saja menikmati salah satu wahana di Lotte World dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah bangku yang diletakkan di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Bubble tea?" Sehun datang sambil membawa dua gelas bubble tea.

Jongin mendongak menatap Sehun. "Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan sambil mengambil gelas bubble tea yang disodorkan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di samping Jongin. Ia menyesap bubble tea-nya sambil menatap ke satu titik. "Aku khawatir dengannya," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Jongin yang sedang menikmati bubble tea-nya itu menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun. "Siapa?"

Sehun tidak bersuara dan hanya menunjuk ke arah satu tempat dengan dagunya.

Jongin mengikuti arah yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Kris.

Kris sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berseberangan dengan bangku yang diduduki Jongin dan Sehun. Pria itu nampak sedang tertunduk, memperhatikan ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya nampak begitu serius―entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang ada dalam pikirannya yang sulit ditebak itu.

"K-kenapa?" Sial. Suara Jongin bergetar. Bagaimanapun ia jengkel pada Kris, namun ia juga masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kris. Setelah kejadian membentak Kris beberapa saat yang lalu, Jongin sering mencuri pandang ke arah Kris. Pria itu nampak sesekali bergurau dengan Baekhyun atau Tao, tapi ketika semuanya sedang menikmati acara liburan mereka, ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri dan berkutat pada ponselnya. Jongin khawatir jika sikap kasarnya melukai hati Kris dan bisa membuat Kris hengkang dari EXO.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, kurasa, ada banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia tak berusaha mencurahkannya pada orang lain," jawab Sehun.

Jongin kembali menatap Kris lekat-lekat.

"Sepertinya, ia sedang menghadapi fase yang berat saat ini," imbuh Sehun. "Kau bisa bayangkan? Tentu tak mudah bagi Kris Hyung untuk menjalani ini semua. Di luar sana, ada banyak orang yang masih mencemoohnya karena sikapnya kemarin. Dan sekarang, ia sedang berusaha memperbaiki citranya. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi _leader_ yang baik bagi kita semua. Ia juga terlihat berusaha memperbaiki vokal dan gerakan tarinya," lanjutnya.

Tatapan Jongin pada Kris terlihat seperti tatapan mengiba.

"Semalam, aku melihat ia pulang tengah malam. Kudengar dari Baekhyun Hyung kalau Kris Hyung baru saja berlatih vokal." Sehun masih terus berceloteh. "Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyungsoo Hyung juga bercerita padaku kalau Kris Hyung pulang sekitar jam 3 pagi, setelah berlatih menari. Kurasa, ia memang sedang berusaha―"

Jongin tak lagi mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengucap dalam hati, "_Kris Hyung, maafkan aku._"

.

000

.

"Kau tak naik wahana ini, eh?" Minseok menegur Kris yang hanya memandangi wahana menantang di hadapannya.

Kris menghela nafas. "Tidak. Kau saja yang naik dengan lainnya," balas Kris lembut. "Aku akan menunggu kalian disini."

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tampak tidak menikmati liburan ini, Kris," ucap Minseok.

"Apakah aku kelihatan begitu?" Kris terkekeh. "Aku cukup menikmatinya. Aku senang melihat kalian semua bisa tertawa lepas seperti hari ini." Kris tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tapi Kris, ka―"

"Hyung, aku mual. Sepertinya, aku tak naik wahana ini," ucap Jongin dengan nada manja pada Minseok.

"Kau mual?" Minseok mendadak panik. Disentuhnya pundak Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin mengangguk pelan sambil meringis tertahan. Tangannya masih menyentuh perutnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat disini dengan Kris," ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk ke arah Kris.

Kris melongo. "Ha? Aku?" Kris berbisik pelan.

Minseok hanya melemparkan tatapannya yang berkata "_sudahlah, diam saja_" pada Kris.

Kris tertunduk patuh.

"Duduklah disana, Jongin-ah." Minseok menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku taman.

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Hyung." Kakinya diseret menuju bangku tersebut.

Kris pun terpaksa mengikuti langkah Jongin. "Kau mual? Mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Kris sambil menyodorkan air mineral miliknya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Hyung. Terima kasih," tolaknya halus. Ia masih tertunduk sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri.

Kris duduk di samping Jong―di sisi yang kosong. Ia mendesah pelan. "Kalau ada apa-apa atau ingin sesuatu, katakan saja padaku," gumam Kris.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kris. Diperhatikannya wajah Hyungnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memeluk Kris dari samping.

Kris nyaris melompat dari bangku taman. "E-eh? Ada apa?"

Jongin terdiam dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kris.

"Hei, Jongin. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kris menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung," gumam Jongin pelan.

Kris bisa mendengar suara Jongin. "Kau bilang apa?"

Jongin mendongak dan menunjukkan tatapannya yang sayu. "M-maafkan aku," ucapnya sekali lagi. "Maaf karena sudah membentakmu tadi pagi. Maaf atas sikapku selama ini," imbuhnya.

Kris tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap kepala Jongin. "Iya, aku pasti memaafkanmu, Kim Jongin," balasnya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Jongin memeluk Kris makin erat.

Kris terkekeh. "Kau yakin masih ingin memelukku, eh? Kau tak malu jika orang-orang melihat kita berdua seperti ini?" bisik Kris di telinga Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan segera, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kris mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas. "Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu atau aku akan menciummu," ancam Kris.

"Yak, Hyung! Jangan mesum!"

Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya, Kris Wu justru makin jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jongin.

.

**END**

.

Saya berniat untuk bikin ini jadi semacam short story collection khusus kriskai hehehe. Tapi ceritanya itu tetep berkelanjutan (?) Jadi ini tentang usahanya Kris buat merebut perhatiannya Jongin hehehe. Paham kan?

Kalo ada ide atau apapu yang ingin disumbangkan, saya siap menampungnya di PM

_don't forget to leave your review, dear~_


End file.
